Striker
A striker is an attacking player who plays high up the pitch. His main aim in the game is to score goals. Often, he converts chances given to him by other players, though good strikers can create chance 'out of nothing', or just by themselves. Most teams have one striker who usualyl plays with one or two forwards and/or wingers. Types of Strikers There are different types of strikers. Some can play as a forward as well; some can't. The best strikers are the ones who are play their role well. All good strikers must be consistent. Fast Striker A fast striker will need to be quick off the mark and fast. They should look to run onto balls passed through the defence and can often be caught offside. They may not contribute much to overall play but are still often used by many teams as they can score lots of goals. Fast striker must be good finishers dribblers. Although they do not necessarily need good first touch, it will help (especially in higher leagues). Fast strikers cannot play effectively as a forward well. To make a player a fast striker, the following player instructions should be used: *Player Recieves Ball: Mainly in Behind *Run with Ball *Make Attacking Runs. The following attributes are important for a fast striker: *Finishing *Dribbling *Pace *Accelaration *Movement The following attributes may be helpful: *First touch *Heading *Anticipation Target Man A target man is a player who looks to recieve the ball high to his head and chest and hold the ball up, he can then bring teammates into play. He will also be the main target in the box and will look to score many goals with his head. If playing with another striker he can nod the ball on towards the path of his partner(s).Target men can also play effectively as forwards. To make a player a target man, the following player instructions should be used: *Player Recieves Ball: Mainly to Head, *Hold Up Ball The following attributes are important for a target man: *Strength *Jumping *Heading *Anticipation *First Touch The following attributes may be helpful: *Passing *Balance *Finishing Fox-In-The-Box A fox in the box is an ever-dangerous striker who drops off defenders, moves around in the box and can score very easily. A fox-in-the-box doesn't need to be good physically, instead, they should be very well developed mentally and have great first and finishing touches. They are usually older players who move to lower leagues, as they loose their physical ability but still have high technical skills and mental experience. However, there are many successful foxes who have played at the top level. They can also play effectively as a forward, which will give them a chance to link up with the midfield more, though they may not be in the box all the time, meaning they may need to be good at long range as well as decent at dribbling and passing. To make a player a fox-in-the-box, the following player instructions should be used: *Player Recieves Ball: Mainly to Feet *Make Attacking Runs The following attributes are important for a fox-in-the-box: *Finishing *First Touch *Movement *Anticipation *Positioning The following attributes may be helpful: *Passing *Dribbling *Creativity The Ultimate Striker The ultimate striker is a player who finishes chances and manages to create a goal out of nothing. They are hard to come by but are nothing short of brilliant in front of goal. They're intelligent and crafty, decent in the air, great finishers and good from long range. They're the combination of all three other types but can only properly fulfil their potential as a striker, not a forward. Giving an ultimate striker instructions can be difficult, as they can do everything. The following player instructions are useful: *Make Attacking Runs *Run With the Ball The following attributes are important for a ultimate striker: *Finishing *Heading *First Touch *Dribbling *Long Shots *Movement *Creativity *Pace *Jumping *Strength *Anticipation Category:Positions